


A Few of My Favourite Things

by Psyromayniak



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bakura - Freeform, M/M, Marik, Marik Ishtar - Freeform, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyromayniak/pseuds/Psyromayniak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song, 'A few of my favourite things' adapted to fit Marik and Bakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few of My Favourite Things

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHA   
> This was written mostly at school with a couple of my friends. Ehehehehe.

Marik:  
Blood drops on corpses and whiskers on kittens (Bakura: *glare*)   
Bright golden wristbands and cold pasty Britons   
Evil plans that will destroy the kings   
These are a few of my favourite things

Bakura:   
Cream with two sugars in crisp china tea cups  
Raising Zorc from darkness so then he can kill us  
Sending souls to the shadows with my Millennium Ring  
These are a few of my favourite things

Marik:   
The boys in my yaoi and fan-fiction slashes  
Burning things ‘til they’re nothing but ashes  
Flaunting my abs in the winter or spring  
These are a few of my favourite things

Marik and Bakura:  
When the plan fails   
When the cops come  
When we’re feeling sad  
We simply remember our favourite things  
And then we don't feel so bad


End file.
